1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a detector for detecting seat occupancy with at least two flat electrodes and a separating medium that separates the two electrodes from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
State-of-the-art detectors are installed, for example, on the support surface of a car seat to detect whether the seat is occupied, e.g., for the purpose of controlling airbags or seat heaters.
When state-of-the-art detectors are installed in car seats, it is often unavoidable that seams pass over the detectors. In addition, the edges of the detectors are often subject to pressure loads when covered with a seat cover. This calls into question the reliability of the measurement, since there is already a tendency in the preloaded regions to detect the seat as occupied.
Uniform responsiveness of the detector over its entire surface is ensured by providing at least one spacing zone and one deformation zone, which has greater compressibility than the spacing zone.
A configuration that is especially easy to produce is obtained when the deformation zone has at least one recess. This recess may run perpendicular or parallel to at least one of the electrodes. It may take the form of a hole, a channel that is open or closed all around, or a groove.
It may be advantageous if the separating medium is at least partially provided with reinforcing agents. Suitable reinforcing agents include rubber reinforcement or additional sheeting.
The different zones may be made from the same or different materials.
It is advisable for the separating medium to consist at least partially of foam material, knitted or woven textile materials, silicone or rubber. In addition, it should be flat and nonconducting.